Ghost in the shell
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Writober 2018] Halloween challenge. Un jour, un mot, un thème pour plus de AkaKuro.
1. Préface

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

En ce mois d'octobre, je participe au Writober – que j'ai loupé l'année passée.

J'adore les défis, celui-ci consiste à écrire un texte par jour avec un mot imposé sans se prendre la tête, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de se libérer de la contrainte ou de la pression. La liste est tirée du site « Inktober » et la traduction a été faite par ma gentille **Kuro-hagi** *chu*.

Je me concentre exclusivement sur mon OTP, à savoir le _AkaKuro_ , parce que _c'est la vie_ , le plus beau pairing du fandom et que j'ai envie d'écrire sur eux.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Ghost in the shell**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

 **Liste des thèmes**

.

1 - Toxique

2 - Tranquille

3 - Grillé

4 - Charme - sortilège

5 - Poulet

6 - Baver

7 - Exténué

8 - Etoile - vedette - star

9 - Précieux

10 - Ecoulement

11 - Cruel

12 - Baleine

13 - Protéger

14 - Horloge

15 - Faible - fragile

16 - Anguleux

17 - Gonflé - Enflé

18 - Bouteille

19 - Roussi

20 - Cassable

21 - Vider

22 - Cher - coûteux

23 - Crotté - boueux

24 - Hacher

25 - Epineux

26 - Elastique

27 - Tonnerre - fracas

28 - Cadeau

29 - Double

30 - Choquer

31 - Tranche - part


	2. Toxique

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Ghost in the shell**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

.

 ** _Writober 2018_**

 _._

 ** _AkaKuro_**

* * *

 **Jour 1 – Toxique**

 _Baby, can't you see I'm calling ?_

 _A guy like you should wear a warning_

 _It's dangerous, I'm falling_

 _There's no escape, I can't wait_

 _I need a hit, baby, give me it_

 _You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

— Tu aimes quoi exactement, Sei-kun ?

La voix pourtant monocorde de son petit-ami venait de claquer tel un fouet. Celui de la honte en l'occurrence.

Akashi, grandiose Empereur, venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de mauvaise interprétation d'une chanson ô combien démodée et passablement ridicule pour un garçon de son rang. Enfin, s'il n'y avait eu que ça…

Kuroko, adossé à la porte de leur salle de bain, portable en main comme s'il tenait une mitraillette, arborait un sourire en coin. Ce petit sourire qui voulait dire « tu es cuit, j'ai un dossier maintenant » et qui énerverait n'importe qui. La vue qu'il avait valait son pesant d'or il fallait l'avouer, car surprendre Akashi l'illustre, en caleçon orné de petits fantômes, chantant et se dandinant devant le miroir telle une _pop-star_ , relevait de l'impensable. Personne ne le croirait.

Personne sauf s'il n'avait pas eu la preuve en le matraquant de photos à son insu. Et oui, Kuroko n'hésitait pas à faire chanter son compagnon et le bravait sans crainte de représailles.

— Tetsuya, tu ne ferais pas ça…

Le garçon aux cheveux magenta s'avança doucement, menaçant, toujours en sous-vêtement. L'autre ne put retenir son sérieux et pouffa de rire, se faisant arracher le téléphone des mains.

— Tu me connais mal Sei-kun… J'ai déjà fait quelques copies que j'ai mises en lieu sûr.

En langage Kurokotesque cela voulait dire que ses deux lumières détenaient les photos compromettantes.

Tout à coup Akashi n'eut plus l'envie de chanter. L'autre garçon dut courir s'enfermer dans la chambre conjugale en attendant que l'orage passe, mais _Kami sama_ qu'est-ce que ça valait la peine !

A travers la porte, il s'amusait à chantonner : « _You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_ » sous les menaces froides de son amant qui tambourinait sur le panneau de bois.

Comme quoi, même un Empereur possédait ses secrets inavouables.

* * *

Note :

Paroles de _Toxic_ de Britney Spears.


	3. Tranquille

**Jour 2 – Tranquille**

.

Akashi avait couru comme tous les jours de sa vie d'étudiant modèle, de futur chef d'entreprise dynamique, de _leader_ naturel pour ses amis et de parfait petit-ami. Ses journées faisaient non pas vingt quatre heures mais au moins le double, et il arrivait cependant à tout gérer de front. Normal, après tout il était Akashi.

Il étudiait à l'université de Tokyo, revenu exprès pour être auprès de l'homme de sa vie, ils partageaient un appartement depuis bientôt deux ans. L'Empereur adorait cette vie à deux, retrouver son chéri le soir, discuter de tout et de rien, débattre de choses plus profondes ou tout simplement de se faire câliner devant la télévision. Ces moments de quiétude intense, il les attendait avec impatience. Et même s'il adorait ce quotidien, le jeune homme aimait tout autant se retrouver seul, au calme avec lui-même. Savoir s'octroyer des pauses s'avérait nécessaire pour son équilibre mental – ainsi que sa santé physique. Il était tellement demandé par tout le monde que d'avoir un moment tranquille se manifestait de plus en plus difficile.

En cette fin d'après-midi, allongé sur son canapé, à moitié assoupi, son livre dans sa main, le bras pendant mollement le long du canapé, Seijuro appréciait cette paix. Personne ne lui demandait conseil, personne ne l'appelait toutes les cinq minutes pour prendre des décisions quelconques, personne ne le plébiscitait pour de l'aide niveau étude ou tactique de match. Rien. Le calme plat. Le silence. Le rêve.

Il soupira d'aise quand tout à coup une masse sauta sur son abdomen, coupant sa respiration. Des pattes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair tendre, une haleine de chacal lui souffla de l'air nauséabond quand une langue visqueuse laissa une trace de bave dégoulinante sur la moitié de son visage. Seijuro prévoyait tout, normalement, il aurait dû se douter que Nigou – plus grand donc plus lourd – attendait sa promenade pipi de la journée.

En fait, non, Akashi n'était jamais tranquille finalement.


	4. Grillé

**Jour 3 – Grillé**

.

Kuroko était en panique.

Vous avez bien lu : Kuroko était en panique complète !

Lui, l'homme impassible, l'ombre invisible, le héros discret au charisme de navet. Et bien il crisait ni plus ni moins chez lui, tournicotant dans tous les sens pour réparer sa bêtise.

Il avait voulu tester une recette de Kagami, à savoir un délicieux gâteau au nougat dans le but de faire plaisir à son compagnon, mais voilà, il avait oublié qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Ce n'était pas en une recette que l'illumination pouvait venir le frapper et mettre de la poudre d'or dans ses mains si délicates. Autant il était bon pour les passes, autant c'était une catastrophe ambulante pour la cuisine.

La preuve : émanait de son four une fumée noire sentant le cramé. Elle envahissait absolument toute la pièce, même les fenêtres ouvertes elle ne partait pas.

Le fantôme gesticulait dans tous les sens en cherchant une idée de génie pour faire disparaître la trace de son méfait. Il avait déjà bousillé trois poêles en un mois de vie commune, un plat à gratin, un wok et le micro-onde. Comme par magie il avait flambé de l'intérieur, pris d'auto combustion. Heureusement que son homme détenait une patience illimitée, un _self control_ inégalé et un compte bancaire bien garni. Mais bon, toute bonne chose avait une fin, Akashi ne tiendrait pas toute l'année comme cela et notre héros ne voulait pas revoir sa face sombre… Très peu pour lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus paraître incompétent à ses yeux, connaissant son amour pour la perfection. Kuroko se devait d'être bon et surtout d'arrêter de provoquer des catastrophes naturelles dans leur cuisine.

* * *

L'heure affichait bientôt dix huit heures, son tendre aimé allait rentrer de ses cours et des ses activités de Président du club de Shogi. Il fallait impérativement cacher le délit. Seulement sur le coup Kuroko ne trouvait pas de bonne idée. La fumée commençait seulement de se dissiper. Dans une impulsion de survie, il s'empara du plat refroidi puis le balança par la fenêtre. Comme ça, sans penser que quelqu'un pouvait se trouver en-dessous à tout hasard…

Il se crispa lorsqu'il reconnut ce timbre clair, posé néanmoins autoritaire. Juste, son prénom était prononcé d'une façon polaire.

Kuroko se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, à moitié dissimulé. Son plat avait atterri sur la tête de son chéri. Ses yeux vairons brillaient à la lueur du soleil couchant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ciel ferma la fenêtre, ainsi que la porte à clef. Le temps que l'Empereur s'en aille pour de bon.

La prochaine fois il demandera à sa lumière de lui confectionner un gâteau, sa vie n'en sera que moins risquée.


	5. Sortilège

**Jour 4 – Sortilège**

.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée que d'avoir voulu visionner l'intégrale d'Harry Potter. De cela Akashi s'en doutait à la base.

Maintenant Kuroko essayait de reproduire la technique du héros en ce qui concernait le fait d'être invisible – pas qu'il n'en avait réellement besoin. Mais lui ne possédait pas de cape avec des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il était persuadé qu'améliorer cette capacité lors des matchs serait très bénéfique pour son équipe.

Akashi, blasé, assis sur son divan, essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture très enrichissante de la philosophie du Shiatsu fondamental tandis qu'il devait supporter à côté, les idioties de son chéri et de Kise. Ce dernier était venu en renfort dans le but d'apprendre à son ami sa technique de _copy cat_ pour qu'à son tour il reproduise celle d'Harry Potter. Oui, en un mot comme en cent c'était absolument débile avouons-le.

* * *

On avait donc Kise en cobaye qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre de vue Kuroko qui lui disparaissait et réapparaissait un peu n'importe où dans le salon ; derrière le canapé, caché derrière le rideau, à côté du yucca. Et Nigou qui sautait autour de son maître croyant à un jeu en jappant bruyamment.

Akashi avait eu beau leur expliquer que sans un ballon de basket dans les mains et sans un terrain, ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils n'entendaient rien.

Il prenait donc sur lui en tournant les pages de son livre de façon exaspérée un peu plus chaque minute. Surtout lorsque Nigou fit tomber le pot de la plante et que Kise se mit à pouffer de rire, ce fut le pompon.

Non, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée que d'avoir regardé sept films traitant de la magie avec un mordu comme son petit-ami. Il se promit mentalement de faire disparaître, comme par enchantement tous les DVD. Absolument tous et sans sortilège !


	6. Poulet

**Jour 5 – Poulet**

.

Autant Akashi émettait des doutes sur la santé mentale de son homme quelque fois, autant Kuroko pouvait en dire de même sur celle du sien…

Depuis le début de la journée, le garçon érudit se promenait avec une patte de poulet dans les mains. Il l'avait emmené partout avec lui, même dans les toilettes. Aomine lui avait dit qu'il devait sûrement se tripoter avec, testant une nouvelle pratique sexuelle et Kagami qu'il devait faire des rites vaudous.

Précision : le fantôme ne connaissait pas le mot « secret ou intimité », divulguant pas mal de choses de sa vie privée, donc forcément, il mettait ses plus proches amis dans la confidence de sa vie palpitante.

En une matinée toute la GM fut au courant, y allant de sa théorie personnelle. Murasakibara était choqué, croyant que son modèle mangeait de telles choses dégoûtantes, en plus non pané ce n'était pas goûtu. Kise voulait une photo pour preuve, Himuro rejoignait l'hypothèse d'Aomine et Takao faisait blague sur blague douteuse suite à cette révélation. Précisons que les amis les plus proches des miracles étaient aussi dans la confidence par débordement de leur moitié. Seul Midorima ne répondit pas. A la fin de la journée, voyant que Kuroko était dans l'incompréhension, il daigna avouer que c'était lui qui avait conseillé à leur ex capitaine-mentor-gourou de se munir d'une patte de poulet, objet fétiche du jour des Sagittaires. _Oha Asa_ avait prédit une journée épouvantable aux natifs de ce signe, sous couvert d'une éventuelle rupture avec l'être aimé.

Kuroko fut touché, car même sans mots, Akashi tenait éperdument à préserver leur amour. La preuve en cet acte absurde de se trimballer avec une patte de poulet toute la journée pour éloigner le mauvais sort. Il continua donc de ne pas faire de commentaire même lorsque l'ignoble membre mort se glissa sous leur couette conjugale, au moment du coucher.


	7. Baver

**Jour 6 – Baver**

.

— Tetsuya, tu as encore bavé sur moi.

— Non ce n'est pas vrai.

— Je te dis que si, c'est tous les matins que je retrouve une petite flaque sur mon ventre.

— Non Sei-kun c'est impossible, je ne bave pas.

— Comment ça ? Tu serais le seul être humain à ne pas produire de salive ?

— Oui, tout à fait.

— Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

— C'est Nigou, pas moi.

— Ne mets pas tout sur le compte de ton chien, en plus il ne dort pas avec nous.

— Oui, c'est à cause de toi, tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne sur le lit la nuit.

— Alors tu vois, tu te contredis tout seul. Ca ne peut être que toi.

— Tu dois beaucoup transpirer, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Akashi en perdit sa répartie. Il regardait son chéri les yeux sans expression, noyé dans le néant de sa malhonnêteté. Il le savait parfaitement en plus que c'était lui qui bavait allégrement sur son ventre, le prenant pour un oreiller confortable. Seulement en matière de stoïcisme, le garçon discret le battait à plat de couture. Il pouvait faire avaler à n'importe qui grâce à son flegme inébranlable la plus grosse des couleuvres.

— Ce n'est pas grave, avoue c'est tout, reprit l'héritier.

— Je n'ai rien à avouer puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

— Bien, nous allons faire une expérience, ce soir nous dormirons chacun de notre côté et je verrai au petit matin si j'ai raison ou non. Enfin plus si tu as tort ou non.

— Ca revient au même Sei-kun ce que tu viens de dire.

— Non parce que dans ce cas, c'est toi qui es la cause de ce débat stérile. Et j'ai raison. Parce que j'ai toujours raison.

— Tu n'as pas toujours raison puisque là tu as tort.

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour… Des discussions à n'en plus finir sur qui avait raison ou tort, en sachant que personne ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Plus qu'une histoire de bave était en jeu, en réalité ce n'était qu'un prétexte à de petites joutes verbales sans conséquence, parce que Kuroko détestait avoir tort, étant d'une mauvaise foi inouïe.


	8. Exténué

**Jour 7 – Exténué**

.

Parfois, Akashi avait envie de tout arrêter. Dans ces courts instants de ras-le-bol, de lassitude, le garçon talentueux désirait se faire oublier des autres et surtout de ses obligations. Ses journées ressemblaient à celles des ministres, n'ayant aucun temps mort pour lui. De plus, il fallait toujours paraître parfait aux yeux de la société. Poli, cultivé, intelligent, charismatique, imposant le respect avec un soupçon d'empathie. Fatiguant.

Akashi était fatigué de devoir garder une image policée à toute heure de la journée, tous les jours de l'année.

Il n'y avait qu'avec son petit-ami qu'il se permettait de se laisser aller. Kuroko ne le jugeait pas, au contraire. Il comprenait que cette vie de faux semblant pouvait être toxique pour quiconque ne détenait pas une force de caractère tel qu'Akashi. Ce ne fut pas facile de le faire lâcher prise. Des disputes éclatèrent plus d'une fois entre eux, des brouilles, des bouderies. Heureusement qu'elles ne duraient pas, les deux jeunes hommes se réconciliaient au bout de quelques semaines. Car oui, ils possédaient un caractère têtu, l'un comme l'autre, personne ne voulait céder le premier.

Dans les bras frêles de son homme, Akashi redevenait Seijuro, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se faisait dorloter, consoler au lieu de rassurer les autres. Il profitait à loisir de l'amour de Tetsuya et parfois, oui, parfois il s'autorisait à pleurer en silence. Non pas pour s'apitoyer sur son sort mais au contraire en remerciant le Ciel d'avoir rencontré son premier, unique et dernier amour. Le seul qui le comprenait finalement.


	9. Star

**Jour 8 – Etoile - Star**

.

Kuroko continuait d'admirer sa lumière, ne le cachant absolument pas. Ce dernier se trouvait actuellement aux USA, recruté dans l'équipe prestigieuse des Lakers en tant que remplaçant. Il brillait lors de ses interventions telle une étoile inaccessible, rendant fière son ombre. Malgré ses apparitions que trop rares au goût de Kuroko, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait sur le parquet, il se donnait à fond comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme lors de leurs tournois de lycéens.

Le fantôme achetait chaque magazine sportif où le jeune prodige apparaissait, c'était bien simple, on aurait cru un _fanboy_ devant sa star. Kagami s'apparentait à sa star personnelle. Ce qui agaçait fortement quelqu'un que nous ne nommerons pas.

* * *

Ce quelqu'un d'ailleurs, par pure jalousie enfantine, s'était amusé à cacher cesdits magazines dans son coffre fort. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la réaction de son compagnon, car jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu aussi… Comment dire ? Aussi en colère, mais d'une colère froide, sombre, provoquant la chair de poule. Pire que lorsqu'il eut affaire à l'exécrable araignée. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'avenant, ni de mignon, ni d'angelot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, « ce quelqu'un dont nous tairons l'identité pour préserver sa réputation » eut peur. Il ne joua pas plus longtemps avec les nerfs de sa douce moitié et redonna les précieuses reliques – il y avait même l'ancien maillot de l'As, ce qui prouvait vraiment du fanboyisme de Kuroko, mais bref.

Ce « quelqu'un » souffla de soulagement en se passant la main sur son front en sueur. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas poussé son plan jusqu'à dessiner des moustaches sur les photos de Kagami, ou de lui transpercer les yeux avec un objet coupant tel que des ciseaux, sans ça, dieu seul savait ce qui lui serait arrivé.

Il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais rire au sujet de Kagami.

* * *

NdA :

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément !

Je vais vous répondre dans les jours prochains, soyez-en sûres.

Vive l'Impérialité !


	10. Précieux

**Jour 9 – Précieux**

.

S'il était une chose à laquelle tenait plus que tout Akashi, elle s'incarnait en la personne de son âme-sœur.

Il possédait tout. L'argent, la renommée, un patrimoine, une réputation, l'assurance, l'intelligence mais cela ne le rendait pas heureux. Pas comme avec Kuroko. Avec lui, il avait découvert les joies simples d'une famille unie, des dimanches à table ou en promenade dans les quartiers anciens de la ville ; des longues soirées d'hiver devant un feu de cheminée. Grâce à Kuroko il savait la chaleur de l'amour, le vrai sens du mot partage et bien plus encore. Toutes ces notions n'apparaissaient plus floues ou encore pitoyables, réservées aux gens sots.

Il s'était trompé de chemin mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Personne ne lui apprît jamais à donner et recevoir de l'amour. Sauf avec son homme. A l'heure actuelle le jeune homme ne voulait rien d'autre. Il n'hésiterait pas à renier son nom afin de le préserver. Kuroko était resté auprès de lui durant toutes ces années, étant le premier à le faire redescendre de son piédestal, à le déloger de sa tour d'ivoire.

Tout bien réfléchi, le garçon au visage d'ange ne s'apparentait pas à une chose précieuse, parce qu'on ne possède pas les autres. Il s'élevait bien plus haut que toutes ces considérations, simplement, Akashi le gardait précieusement dans son cœur comme le plus beau cadeau qu'il reçût de toute son existence.


	11. Ecoulement

**Jour 10 – Ecoulement**

.

Pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début du week-end, Kuroko entendit son homme renifler bruyamment quoiqu'élégamment.

Pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début du week-end, il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier que l'autre s'empressa de rejeter en faisant un geste leste de la main.

Pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début du week-end, il fut exaspéré par cette respiration sifflante lorsque le garçon aux cheveux carmin expira. Cela ressemblait à une vieille cornemuse que l'on dégonflait.

Pour la cinquantième fois depuis… Non là c'était trop, Akashi était pris d'une quinte de toux et toussait comme un poitrinaire. Kuroko tapota dans son dos.

— Sei-kun, tu ferais mieux de prendre rendez-vous vers ton docteur lundi, tu es ma…

— Ne prononce pas ce mot Tetsuya, ne le fais jamais.

Akashi ne riait pas, pour preuve son regard meurtrier bien que larmoyant et rouge autour des yeux.

Kuroko souffla et reprit la parole sur un ton calme – en fait son ton habituel.

— Tu es ma…

— Chut !

— Mala…

— Suffit Tetsuya !

— Malade !

— Je t'interdis ! répliqua l'Empereur en se levant brusquement du canapé.

Trop pour son état de fatigue avancé car il fut pris d'un vertige. Il mit sa main sur son front et se rassit incontinent, un peu blême. En bon infirmier, le petit fantôme l'aida à s'allonger, l'enveloppa d'un plaid douillet et tâta son front fiévreux. Le diagnostic était déjà connu d'avance : Akashi tenait une bonne grippe, par conséquent oui, il était malade. Seulement il ne l'avouait pas. Ce sujet qui renvoyait à sa faiblesse demeurait tabou. Il ne fallait jamais le dire à haute voix.

Kuroko lui tendit de nouveau un mouchoir.

— Tiens, ça coule.

Penaud, le toussoteux le prit et se moucha peu distinctement. Et encore un mythe qui s'effondre, et d'un. Akashi faisait parti du commun des mortels et attrapait des germes peu ragoûtants. Ca aussi c'était tabou. Ce dernier se mit en boule sous sa couverture bercé par les caresses de son compagnon dans sa mèche flamboyante. Il n'acceptait de se montrer dans cet état qu'avec son petit-ami qui le trouvait adorable dans sa fragilité fortuite : il pouvait absolument tout contrôler…


	12. Cruel

**11 – Cruel**

.

Kuroko avait souffert, beaucoup souffert lors de sa période à Teiko. Autant il connût d'innombrables bons moments, autant ses derniers mois au sein de l'équipe de basket furent teintées de désillusion et de peine. Pourtant quelque chose le retenait à ce passé. Dans ces instants fugaces où tous étaient proches, dans ses sorties avec ses partenaires de jeu, dans les passes qu'ils faisaient à son ex lumière, dans le regard approbateur de son ex capitaine.

* * *

Ce quelque chose qui le retenait à lui et l'en éloignait par la même occasion.

S'il savait…

Si Kuroko se doutait des manigances d'Akashi, probablement qu'il n'aurait pas voulu le sauver. Ce dernier avait pris plaisir à le manipuler dans l'ombre. Lui aussi savait dompter les contours obscurs, se terrant dans la pénombre pour avancer ses pions de loin sans que personne ne se doute de rien. La raison de ce jeu perfide était la jalousie. Akashi détestait voir cette proximité de Kuroko et d'Aomine. Ce lien qu'ils partageaient ainsi que leurs fous rires lors des entraînements, et plus encore dans leurs sorties le _week-end_. Le jeune noble n'admettait pas que quelqu'un l'éloigne de ce talent qu'il avait découvert. C'était sa trouvaille, son diamant brut qu'il façonnait jour après jour, semaine après semaine.

Il avait tout fait pour briser sa lumière. Une fois seule, elle n'avait plus besoin de son ombre pour briller, même si ce n'était que d'un éclat sombre, peu importe.

* * *

Akashi avait exulté lorsque Kuroko était revenu dans le gymnase, défait, les traits de son si beau visage rongé par l'incompréhension et le chagrin. Les larmes lui allaient si bien. Il aurait aimé qu'elles ne sèchent jamais, comme cela, le passeur aurait pu garder les traces de l'emprise de son capitaine sur lui. Ce dernier avait souri d'un sourire dément devant l'affolement du premier. Il lui faisait ressentir de la panique, c'était déjà un bon début. Enfin il avait gagné : Kuroko était seul à présent car s'il devait quitter l'équipe sans son consentement, il éprouverait à son tour la solitude de l'exclusion.


	13. Baleine

**12 – Baleine**

.

 _Ecris F57 sur ta main._

Kuroko avait écrit F57 sur le dos de sa main, jeu sans conséquence de prime abord.

.

 _Lève-toi à quatre heure vingt et regarde des vidéos effrayantes._

C'était un défi marrant. Avec ses camarades ils avaient parié sur qui oserait et qui se ferait prendre par leurs parents.

.

 _Dessine une baleine et écris « whale » sur une feuille._

Kuroko dessinait en cours les contours d'une baleine bleue en écoutant pas vraiment son professeur.

.

 _Scarifie-toi sur toute la longueur de ta main._

Kuroko portait des manches longues qu'il tirait sur le bout de ses doigts en cours.

.

 _Si tu acceptes d'être une baleine, scarifie-toi « yes » sur ta jambe._

Kuroko portait un caleçon long sous son short lors de ses entraînements.

.

 _Tâche codée, délivrée par les gérants du site._

Le garçon n'était pas venu au lycée pendant trois jours consécutifs, ses amis se posaient des questions...

.

 _Affronte ta peur._

Le jeu allait un peu loin… Mais c'était le jeu, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

.

 _Lève-toi à quatre heure vingt et monte sur le toit._

Les lumières de la ville ressemblaient à des milliers de feu follets, il était seul au plus près du ciel.

.

 _Ecoute les musiques qu'ils t'envoient._

Les écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, dans le tramway qui le ramenait chez lui, Kuroko semblait absent, plongé dans ses pensées.

.

 _Coupe-toi les lèvres._

Ils comptaient sur lui. Mais… Mais ça allait encore plus loin, Kuroko faillit tout arrêter, seulement les autres comptaient sur lui.

.

 _Assis-toi sur le bord d'un pont._

Là, ça allait. Kuroko photographia l'horizon inaccessible, le ciel gris s'amoncelait en amas de taches cotonneuses. Il avait la preuve.

.

 _Poignarde tes mains avec une aiguille._

Sa peau avait des taches de la couleur du ciel.

.

 _Tu dois parler avec la baleine._

A l'autre bout de l'écran se dévoilait le visage d'un garçon de son âge. Il possédait des traits fins et lui souriait aimablement.

— Bonjour Tetsuya, moi c'est Seijuro.

.

 _Ils vérifient ta loyauté._

Kuroko rendait des comptes sur chaque fait et geste de sa journée. _Il_ le surveillait. _Il_ savait toujours tout.

.

 _Tache codée._

L'air de plus en plus morose alertait ses amis mais quoi faire ? Rien.

.

 _Visionne toute la journée des vidéos effrayantes, écoute des musiques tristes._

Kuroko avait encore loupé une journée de cours.

.

 _Rencontre la baleine._

Seijuro était aussi distingué en vrai que par écran interposé. Il avait l'air charmant, il « avait l'air » seulement.

— Tu veux t'élever Tetsuya ? T'élever parmi la masse de moutons sans volonté propre ?

— Je… Je crois oui.

— Bien. Tu feras tout ce que je te dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroko se souvenait de l'éclat particulier de ses yeux, le soleil semblait y prendre feu.

.

 _Ne parle à personne._

Kagami ne comprenait pas le silence de son ami, qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

.

 _Promets que tu es une baleine._

Devant son écran, Kuroko parlait avec ce garçon mystérieux en lui montrant sa main, témoignage muet de ce qu'il s'infligeait en signe d'appartenance.

.

 _Tu obtiens la date de ta mort._

Kuroko effaça aussitôt un message, son visage n'exprimait plus rien, ses lacs délavés reflétaient un vide qui vous happait.

.

 _Saute du haut du toit._

Akashi souriait, derrière son téléphone, ayant la satisfaction de sa mission accomplie. Son sourire de dément ne traduisait aucunement de l'affabilité.

.

* * *

Note :

Le _Blue Whale Challenge_ existe, n'y jouez pas.


	14. Protéger

**Jour 13 - Protéger**

.

Akashi était très possessif, ça tout le monde le savait au sein des miracles. Il ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un d'autre accapare son Tetsuya. Il lui appartenait. Depuis petit, l'Empereur possédait une vision des choses assez particulière, mélangeant humains et choses. Ce n'était pas un pervers narcissique, n'ayez crainte. Malheureusement personne ne lui apprît la différence entre « avoir » un bien matériel et « avoir » la confiance, l'estime d'une personne. Et puis il avait un peu peur aussi au fond. Peur que son petit-ami le quitte du jour au lendemain, ou peur de se faire voler son cœur – mais jamais il ne l'avouera.

C'était pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois que Kagami, Aomine ou Kise venaient le voir, il restait adossé contre la porte séparant son bureau du salon, les bras croisés, l'œil ambré perçant en fusillant du regard le malotru qui osait s'assoir un peu trop près de son Tetsuya chéri. Il levait sa main armé d'un coupe papier, d'un ciseau – emblème incontournable – ou d'un cutter spécial Kagami. Ce dernier avait le privilège de se voir attribué un instrument spécial lors de sa visite, parce que le jeune héritier se méfiait encore plus du tigre que des deux autres.

Mais qui pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir ? Il ne faisait que protéger son bien le plus précieux et préserver leur amour, et dieu que c'était difficile avec cette bande de fans accrochés aux baskets de son amant.


	15. Horloge

**Jour 14 – Horloge**

.

Il est dix sept heures tapante. La fin des cours vient de sonner, les élèves s'empressent de quitter le collège.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas entraînement, Akashi ne peut surveiller Kuroko. Oh, il n'en a pas besoin, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il va faire et avec qui. Le même rituel immuable se déroule depuis le début de l'année. La sonnerie retentit, Aomine se dépêche de venir enlever son ombre et file au centre commercial ou au parc. Parfois Momoi les accompagne, Kise, Murasakibara également. Midorima se fait plus rare. Ce n'est pas grave, il préfère même. Ce que déteste Akashi, c'est bien que l'ombre et la lumière passent des moments privilégiés, seuls comme deux adolescents de leur âge.

Que se disent-ils, que font-ils ? S'avouent-ils des secrets ? Jouent-ils aux jeux d'arcade que l'on trouve le long des rues d'Akihabara ?

Il sait que le week-end ils dorment l'un chez l'autre, que leurs parents respectifs se connaissent. Tout ça, ce quotidien banal, l'héritier en est exclu. D'une son père se contrefiche de ses fréquentations, sauf si elles lui sont bénéfiques sur le plan financier ; de deux, il a tellement d'obligations à tenir que le garçon n'a pas le temps de se divertir.

* * *

Il redoute cette horloge dans leur salle de cours. Ses yeux écarlates la scrutent comme pour ralentir la course de la trotteuse. Elle va bientôt retentir, libérant son flot d'élèves impatients de rentrer, ce raz-de-marée humain qui envahira les couloirs et emportera Kuroko loin de lui, avec sa lumière.

Akashi hait cette heure fatidique où tout lui rappelle qu'il ne fait pas parti de ce groupe. Il est au-dessus, comme pour tout d'ailleurs. Là il voudrait être simplement Seijuro, sans titre ni prestige, pouvoir sortir lui aussi après l'école avec ses amis, surtout Tetsuya à vrai dire. Mais il se contente de regarder Aomine entourer l'épaule du passeur et de disparaître en s'esclaffant de rire sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

Tous les soirs à dix sept heures, l'horloge annonce le début du calvaire d'Akashi, impuissant face au quotidien sibyllin de Kuroko. Et ça, malheureusement l'Empereur n'a encore aucune emprise face ce problème…


	16. Faible

**Jour 15 – Faible**

.

Tous les joueurs qu'il a rencontrés depuis sa scolarité ont ri de lui, de sa carrure, de sa taille, de ses bras frêles d'apparence. Personne ne le prend au sérieux de prime abord. De surcroît, son charisme quasi inexistant appuie sur cette faiblesse. Malgré tous les entraînements acharnés qu'il se fait subir, Kuroko ne parvient pas à évoluer.

Au bout d'un moment, lui aussi s'est dit la même chose, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas taillé pour le basket.

Pourtant un garçon a vu en lui ce que personne n'avait vu, ni cherché d'ailleurs. Une seule remarque, un seul encouragement tacite et Kuroko a su renverser la tendance. De sa fragilité est née sa force. Le don de transparence. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'a plu envié les autres, ceux qui mesuraient plus d'un mètre quatre vingt aux jambes sans fin. Pour la première fois de sa vie l'adolescent au teint pâle et aux yeux azuréens ne souhaita pas une autre silhouette que la sienne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un le remarquait d'une manière qui le mettait en valeur.

Il se promit de tout faire afin de ne pas décevoir son capitaine.


	17. Anguleux

**Jour 16 – Anguleux**

.

 _Anguleux : caractérise ce qui manque de souplesse._

 _._

Kuroko soufflait intérieurement. Bien sûr il ne montrait jamais rien de ses émotions comme à son habitude. C'était peine perdue, car devant son fiancé chacune de ses mimiques, aussi infimes soient-elles, se trouvaient décortiquées à la loupe. Ou non, au scanner. Akashi possédait des yeux bioniques, c'était sûr et certain.

— Non Tetsuya, nous nous sommes engagés dans ce dîner de bienfaisance, j'ai réservé depuis deux mois, nous devons nous y rendre.

— Je sais Sei-kun mais Kagami-kun n'est pas là pour longtemps, après il repart aux USA. Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le voir. Riko-senpai organise une soirée avec tous les ex joueurs de Seirin.

Pour l'occasion Kuroko sortait son arme la plus terrible : la petite moue adorablement tristounette de Momoi combinée aux yeux larmoyants de Kise. Il ne l'utilisait que dans des cas de force majeur parce que cela lui demandait un jeu d'acteur extraordinaire et puisait dans son énergie.

Même ce stratagème ne fonctionnait pas. Le jeune homme intransigeant soupira, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine en le regardant stoïquement.

Ah qu'il était difficile de faire flancher Sei-kun !

Petite moue suppliante cette fois-ci, Kuroko formait un « o » avec ses lèvres un peu boudeur. Il en aurait mal à la mâchoire le soir.

— Inutile d'insister Tetsuya, les billets sont réservés, demain à vingt heures nous irons au gala. Et arrête de faire cette tête s'il te plait.

— Pourquoi, ça t'embête ?

— Pas le moins du monde, mais on dirait un petit enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

Nigou fut intercepté par son maître qui se positionna à hauteur de la tête de son chien – déjà grand – et côte à côte l'effet était plutôt réussi… Deux paires d'yeux d'une mignonnerie insoutenable dévisageaient Akashi. Ce dernier claqua la langue contre son palais en abdiquant.

— C'est bon… J'irai tout seul.

— Merci Sei-kun, tu es le meilleur petit-ami, dit-il en souriant sincèrement.

Et Nigou d'aboyer pour renforcer les dires de son maître.

Akashi se fustigeait intérieurement : il venait de plier face à la fourberie de son homme et pour rien en prime ! Parce que Kagami repartait effectivement en Amérique à la fin de la semaine mais pour terminer son déménagement sur le sol nippon.

.

Il n'y avait que le fantôme pour faire changer d'avis son empereur.


	18. Enflé

**Jour 17 - Enflé**

.

Kuroko et Akashi étaient assis au restaurant, côte à côte avec l'ensemble de leurs amis. Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour partager un bon dîner et se raconter les dernières nouvelles.

Sauf que… Sauf que le futur assistant maternel se manifestait d'une humeur taquine, ou plutôt coquine. L'air de rien, arborant son éternel air neutre, répondant aux questions de Kise, il commençait un petit jeu sous la table fort intéressant. Sa cible n'était autre que l'entrejambe de son petit-ami, Sei-kun de son petit surnom adorable. Ledit Sei-kun avait du mal à garder son calme lorsque la main habile de Kuroko massait son membre encore endormi. Il n'était pas seulement doué pour les passes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Les doigts fins malaxaient impitoyablement l'impérialité suprême sans que personne ne le remarque.

Kuroko ou le don de prestidigitation.

Akashi se pinçait les lèvres avec force, Midorima se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et le garçon aux cheveux bleus continuait son massage particulier. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, lorsque les mains défirent sa braguette sans bruit, Sei-kun eut un sursaut. Il mit aussitôt sa serviette devant sa bouche simulant un hoquet. Kise le bombarda de questions tandis qu'Aomine ricana comme quoi l'Empereur ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et Kuroko parlait tranquillement de son stage avec Kagami comme si de rien n'était. Il détenait vraiment l'art du paraître, c'était fort de café.

* * *

Comme s'il ne trouvait pas la situation assez pimentée, Kuroko insinua ses doigts dans le sous-vêtement de son fiancé, à l'insu de tous. Akashi recommença son tic de se mordre les lèvres mais fort dans ce cas. Il tentait de garder contenance alors que son membre grossissait outrageusement sous les attentions de son petit-ami. La chaleur devenait insoutenable dans son bas ventre, cinglant ses reins. Le tissu qui l'emprisonnait commençait de l'agacer, il voulait se libérer et savourer les caresses perfides de Tetsuya. Puis le prendre sauvagement, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Akashi soufflait, les autres crurent qu'il s'ennuyait.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Akashi ? demanda judicieusement Midorima.

— Non je t'assure, tout va bien, merci de demander.

— Sei-kun a eu une _dure_ journée, renchérit le passeur en faisant coulisser la paume de sa main sur le sexe gonflé à présent.

Sur ce, il se reçut un regard assassin de la part de son chéri. Sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir de table cette fois-ci.

Kuroko effleura le gland dans un accès de sadisme, juste pour voir la réaction à venir. Akashi mit sa main devant sa bouche, lui donnant un air soucieux, ou malade à voire. Murasakibara s'inquiéta de sa voix nonchalante en s'enfournant une énorme bouchée de viande.

— Aka-chin ne va pas bien, il est tout rouge !

— C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est l'alcool, il tient pas, intervint Aomine.

— Oh mais il faut vite te passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, conseilla Momoi pleine d'empathie.

Si elle savait…

— Oui, Momoi-chan a raison, de l'eau _froide_ te fera le plus grand bien Sei-kun.

Deuxième regard meurtrier. Ce qui amusait follement Kuroko, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres tendres.

— Je crois que vous avez raison, j'ai chaud…

Akashi s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion et de se lever, avant tout de remballer son attribut dans son boxer.

« _à la bite_ » pensa fortement Kuroko gardant ses pensées libidineuses pour lui. A son tour il se leva à la suite de son homme et s'excusa auprès des autres.

— Je reviens, je m'inquiète pour Sei-kun, il se surmène de trop. A tout de suite.

Tout le monde reconnut le dévouement de Kuroko en acquiesçant de la tête. Il sortit avec le même sourire accroché à ses joues, il adorait se faire passer pour un garçon modèle. Plus il se rapprocha des toilettes, plus son sourire se fit dévorant, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait…

A peine rentra-t-il dans la pièce des commodités, qu'un bras sorti d'une des cabines le tira sans ménagement.

Les autres avaient raison, quelle dévotion ce Kuroko, il passa le reste du dîner à faire désenfler la belle bosse de son Sei-kun.


	19. Bouteille

**Jour 18 – Bouteille**

.

— Et bien, tu as peur Tetsuya ?

La voix claire d'Akashi le fit frissonner, comme à chaque fois.

Kuroko ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réaction face au timbre autoritaire de son capitaine. A chaque fois naissait dans son corps une nuée frissons, provoquant la chair de poule le long de ses membres.

— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le principal intéressé.

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle dans la demeure des Akashi. Le patriarche était en voyage d'affaire quelque part en Europe, son fils pouvait jouir du manoir comme il l'entendait. Il invitait régulièrement ses amis pour des petites soirées. Mais à l'instar de son image raffinée, Akashi mettait les petits plats dans les grands, ce qui impressionnait ses invités. Là, ils terminaient par un concours de boisson, surprenant pour un garçon aussi bien éduqué que Seijuro. Il voulait tester les limites de ses joueurs, enfin surtout un… Son petit diamant brut. Il aimait repousser Kuroko dans ses retranchements, il n'hésitait pas à sauter les deux pieds joints dans ses pièges.

Le garçon aux yeux de sang lui tendit une coupe de saké – bouteille rare et chère, précisons-le – en guise de provocation. Son regard luisait d'un éclat inquiétant, c'était peut-être ce détail qui donnait ces tressaillements au passeur.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce, la tension était-elle que plus personne n'osait parler, ni même respirer trop fort. Akashi se moquait bien de ses camarades, seuls ces perles azures le défiant droit dans ses yeux avaient de l'intérêt.

Doucement, Kuroko porta la coupelle à ses lèvres. L'alcool fort brûlait le rebord de celles-ci. La gorgée qu'il but chauffa son œsophage comme si une rivière d'acide coulait à l'intérieur. Sa gorge semblait en feu, cependant il ne toussa pas, avalant le saké millésimé.

L'autre sourit en coin, perfidement.

Ce garçon faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était délicieux.

Kuroko fit de même en offrant une coupe pleine à ras-bord.

— A toi maintenant Akashi-kun.

L'héritier sourit, la prit et but sans départir ses iris pyropes de ceux en face de lui.

Lui aussi tombait dans les filets de ce jeune garçon banal de prime à bord, parce que personne à part lui pouvait se targuer d'ordonner quoi que ce soit à l'Empereur… Sauf si sa fierté était en jeu, et face à Kuroko, elle l'était. Toujours.


	20. Roussi

**Jour 19 – Roussi**

.

 _Roussi : devenir roux._

 _._

C'était un pari débile. Mais d'une débilité affolante.

Débile vous dis-je !

Pourquoi Kuroko avait écouté Aomine sachant qu'il avait toujours des idées à la con, n'ayons pas peur des mots !?

* * *

Suite à une discussion abracadabrante sur les roux et les rumeurs qui couraient à leur sujet, les deux adolescents en étaient venus à se demander si leur capitaine en réunissait quelques unes. Comme par exemple, si Satan était en vérité son père ? Et cette théorie fumeuse venait d'Aomine bien sûr. Ce qui expliquerait son talent pour tout et dans tous les domaines de la vie.

Autre théorie tout aussi fumante : celle qui mettait en avant leur libido exacerbée, donc pour résumer les faits : est-ce que les roux étaient chauds de la bite ?

Ce à quoi Kuroko rougit de façon improbable, contrastant avec sa chevelure ciel au départ, on aurait dit un glaçon en train de prendre feu ; qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose. Chose tentante au demeurant.

Et la dernière rumeur non vérifiée était s'ils puaient tout simplement. Alors là, personne n'oserait ne serait-ce que chuchoter le début de cette question existentielle devant le principal intéressé sous peine de se voir émasculer avec une cuillère à soupe.

Akashi possédait aussi le talent de transformer tout objet du quotidien en une arme potentielle et redoutable. Méfiance donc…

Pour vérifier ses théories scientifiques, Aomine convainquit son ombre de se teindre les cheveux.

Pour la Science lui avait-il dit.

Tu parles ! ! !

Elle avait bon dos la Science !

* * *

Après quoi, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés un peu bêtes – non carrément cons, encore – en essayant de valider ces théorèmes…

Aomine avait reniflé de façon méticuleuse son coéquipier comme un chien des _stups_ le faisait pour détecter de la drogue sans résultats probants. Il détenait toujours la même odeur fraiche de Soupline. Le basané l'avait traumatisé en lui montrant ses magazines glamours où des _pin-up_ nues s'exhibaient au fil des pages. Là encore ce fut un échec, sauf pour la mine cramoisie de Kuroko qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Et pour terminer en beauté, Aomine avait pratiqué une séance d'exorcisme sur son ami, de plus en plus blasé et à bout de nerfs.

Seulement pour lui, le plus dur restait à venir… Affronter la réaction d'Akashi lundi matin face à ce changement capillaire.

Comment allait-il le prendre ?

Aomine lui dit simplement :

— Ouais, t'es dans la merde maintenant.

.

Merci les amis, comme on dit !


	21. Cassable

**Jour 20 – Cassable**

.

Casser son jouet.

.

Les petits garçons méticuleux n'abîment pas leurs joujoux.

Les petits garçons bien élevés prennent soin de leurs affaires.

Les petits garçons sages ne font pas de bêtises et ne sont pas négligents.

* * *

Akashi avait failli à son éducation puisqu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à tenter de casser sa poupée de porcelaine.

A l'époque, il jubilât des tourments infligés à Kuroko. Le casser pour le reconstruire. Briser aussi les liens qui le rattachaient à ses amis les plus proches : Ogiwara, Aomine et Kagami. Sauf que là, l'Empereur s'était vu échoué pour la première fois de sa vie car l'ombre avait grandi dans l'éclat intense de sa lumière et que ce nouveau duo s'avérait incassable.

Et c'était bien lui, Akashi, l'unique, l'invincible qui était cassé pour la première fois de son existence, fixant de son œil oxy son ancien jouet évoluer de son propre chef, ayant développé son propre basket aux côtés de sa nouvelle lumière. Et de cela, l'adolescent ne pouvait rien y faire.

.

Il faut toujours écouter ses parents et prendre soin de ses affaires sous peine de les perdre à jamais.


	22. Vider

**21 – Vider**

.

Kuroko était un incube, Akashi en restait persuadé, étendu dans leurs draps défaits, la respiration hachurée, son corps atonique et ses muscles tétanisés, vidé de son essence vitale.

* * *

Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Les retrouvailles entre eux se passaient pratiquement toujours de la même façon… Quand le capitaine de Rakuzan revenait à la capitale pour un _week-end_ ou les vacances, il invitait son petit-ami dans un restaurant haut de gamme, logé dans une tour de verre. Ils allaient parfois voir un film ou une pièce de théâtre, se promenaient dans les rues de Tokyo, éclairées par les néons fluorescents des quartiers bouillonnants ou par les lanternes plus tamisées des temples traditionnels. Ils passaient une soirée en amoureux rien que tous les deux. Akashi se permettait quelques gestes de tendresse chaste puis ramenait son amant à sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ensuite ils s'abreuvaient du corps de l'autre, se prouvaient leur amour le reste de la nuit dans des étreintes passionnées.

Kuroko en redemandait encore et encore, insatiable sans jamais se fatiguer. Autant pour le sport son endurance restait somme toute relative, autant pour les joies de la chair s'en était tout autrement…

Il épuisait son Empereur jusqu'à ses dernières forces, quand il dérivait à la frontière de la raison et de la folie. Alors ingénu, Kuroko se relevait sur son coude, allongé près d'Akashi, déposait quelques baisers papillons sur son visage et de sa main agile vagabondait sur son membre au repos.

Ne sachant pas comment ni pourquoi, cette technique fourbe fonctionnait à tous les coups, forçant Seijuro à repartir à l'assaut de son amant. Un jour Tetsuya allait le tuer, aspirer sa vie dans ses baisers langoureux.

Pour l'heure il se laissait volontairement aller dans les bras de son homme, profitant de ses initiatives fortes plaisantes. Oui, milles fois oui, Kuroko était en réalité un incube envoyé de l'Enfer pour le faire perdre pied sur cette Terre.


	23. Coûteux

**Jour 22 – Coûteux**

.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voudra sur Akashi, sur le fait qu'il soit né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche mais il était une chose de sûre : il ne se révélait pas matérialiste.

Pourquoi, alors qu'il possédait une grosse, grosse, grosse fortune ?

Et bien tout simplement dans le fait qu'il ne comptait plus les objets cassés, fracassés, abîmés, mâchouillés, souillés, etc…

Entre les bêtises du chien de son compagnon qui avait ruiné à lui tout seul la quasi-totalité de l'appartement – notamment en urinant dans les chaussures de facture italienne, en dévorant ses sous-vêtements et j'en passe – et entre celles de amis dudit compagnon, Akashi avait de quoi devenir chèvre.

* * *

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'Aomine ne renverse on ne savait quelle boisson gazeuse sur le tapis persan ou sur un des coussins du canapé, ou encore mette des miettes de chips un peu partout. C'était que le _ganguro_ gesticulait dans tous les sens quand il regardait une partie de basket professionnel sur l'écran géant du couple. Pareil pour Kise lorsqu'il jouait à Harry Potter avec Kuroko, mais nous passerons cet épisode. Murasakibara, de nature calme, prenait également part à ce chantier sans nom. Lorsqu'il repartait de chez ses amis, la cuisine se retrouvait en champ de ruine pire que la catastrophe nucléaire d'Hiroshima. Et enfin, Kuroko lui-même participait à ce joyeux foutoir en mettant le feu à la gazinière pratiquement toutes les trois semaines – Akashi tenait les comptes. Il n'y avait que le grand roux de méticuleux. Bizarre pour un rustre de son espèce. Et Midorima aussi qui savait se tenir en société, normal, il était issu aussi d'un milieu aisé.

Tous ces désagréments et ravages sur ses biens n'énervaient pas l'Empereur. Non, il se contrefichait de ces détails sans importance, une chose restait une chose alors que le bonheur d'avoir sa famille de substitution auprès de lui n'avait pas de prix.


	24. Boueux

NdA :

Je dédicace ce chapitre et remercie ma Kuro pour m'avoir donné cette idée car je bloquais grave… Vous comprendrez… *cœur*

* * *

 **Jour 23 – Crotté – Boueux**

.

Une arène. Un paysage flou. Une ambiance pesante. De la terre battue. A perte de vue.

Au centre du cercle, Akashi et Aomine se jaugeaient du regard, les sens en alerte prêts à s'écharper. Jamais on n'avait vu l'Empereur perdre autant son calme. Même les yeux abyssaux du plus grand semblaient animés d'une lueur de sauvagerie.

Kuroko en avait les os glacés, pétrifié sur place.

Il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Tout lui échappait. Il s'entendait juste crier de tout arrêter, que c'était débile. Seulement sa voix se brisait dans le silence, personne ne l'écoutait.

* * *

Tout alla vite. Aomine sauta sur Akashi qui eut le même instinct au même moment. Ils s'empoignaient de façon brutale, cherchant à faire tomber l'autre. De loin, Kuroko ne vit pas s'ils se mettaient des coups. Malgré la force de la panthère indomptable, le lion ne tombait pas. Quand soudain, ils chutèrent les deux en se roulant dans la boue tels des guerriers Vikings.

Kuroko sentait une fierté naître en lui, réchauffer son cœur. C'était inapproprié mais il savait qu'ils se battaient pour ses faveurs, quelles soient amicales ou autre… Le pauvre était perdu, ne sachant pas lequel des deux soutenir. Tantôt il acclamait Aomine – lorsqu'il enfonça la tête d'Akashi dans la terre crottée – tantôt il le faisait sur le roux quand il tordit le bras de son rival, genou appuyé dans son dos, le visage écrasé au sol. C'était un vrai combat de fauves.

Contre toute attente cette vision terriblement sexy de deux garçons aussi bien foutus, les muscles saillants, la boue accrochée à leur peau luisante, émoustilla Kuroko. Il resta hypnotisé dans ce combat magnifique où le soleil faisait briller leurs musculatures avantageuses.

La chute de rein affriolante d'Aomine versus le torse finement ciselé d'Akashi.

Malheureusement, le fantôme fut tiré de ses rêves étranges par la sonnerie de son réveil et la langue baveuse de son chien qui lui nettoya la moitié du visage.

Nom d'une petite panthère à poils ras, de quoi avait-il rêvé là ?


	25. Hacher

**Jour 24 – Hacher**

.

Kagami s'affairait dans sa cuisine en l'honneur de Kuroko. Que c'était gentil ! Que c'était mignon ! Que c'était à vomir !

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le premier tenait à organiser les fêtes d'anniversaire du deuxième chez lui, avec tous les autres mais chez lui. Exclusivement chez lui.

* * *

Akashi exultait de rage, en vérité ce n'était que sa jalousie primitive qui ressurgissait des tréfonds de son égo surdimensionné. Il n'avait pas fait de travail sur ce sujet pour dépasser ses frustrations. Mais bref. Donc il observait le roux couper, émincer, éplucher les légumes, tailler les morceaux de viande afin de faire la démonstration de ses talents culinaires.

Foutaises !

Akashi aussi possédait les mêmes compétences, normal après tout il était l'Empereur – on l'a déjà dit dans les _drabbles_ précédents, suivez les filles. Forcément il cuisinait mieux que ce _yankee_ de pacotille. D'ailleurs il cuisinait mieux que quiconque, compris !?

Il souffla, menton posé contre la paume de sa main pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Kuroko restait accroché aux baskets de sa lumière. S'il n'y avait que ça pour l'émerveiller, _no problemo_ !

Il se décida à bouger en se levant dignement du canapé et d'aller dans l'espace cuisine aux côtés des deux autres. Comme d'habitude, Kagami en faisait des tonnes en éminçant avec une dextérité folle les légumes sur sa planche à découper sous l'œil impressionné du passeur. Ce qui énerva l'Empereur encore plus. Il voulut faire de même, malheureusement son plan ne fonctionna pas. Kuroko ne l'avait pas vu couper en fines lamelles un radis blanc.

Dommage !

Les minutes passèrent ainsi dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Plus les deux joueurs de Seirin discutaient ensemble, plus la colère du délaissé augmentait. Il ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit sur son regard vairon si particulier et si flippant. Il se saisit du hachoir et le planta à quelques millimètres de la main de Kagami.

Ce dernier en resta estomaqué, des perles de sueur coulant de son front. Un peu plus et l'autre cinglé lui aurait tranché la main !

Décidément, c'était une habitude de s'en prendre à l'Américain.

Sur ce, Akashi entoura l'épaule de Kuroko et le ramena gentiment au salon, vers lui et uniquement lui ; laissant un Kagami blanc comme un linge, bafouillant des jurons dans sa langue d'adoption.

Définitivement, Akashi adorait la cuisine, un jour il en ferait la démonstration à son futur petit-ami.


	26. Epineux

**Jour 25 – Epineux**

.

Si Akashi était jaloux des lumières de Kuroko, il en allait de même pour la réciproque… Sans l'avouer parce qu'il était de mauvaise foi, le passeur n'aimait pas vraiment que Midorima traine trop souvent avec son homme. Les deux intellectuels de la bande avaient toujours partagé une amitié solide depuis le collège et ça ne plaisait pas à Tetsuya.

Il se manifestait plus subtil que son amant pour faire passer son inimitié auprès du garçon aux cheveux verts.

Dans les repas ou soirées, il ne manquait pas de balancer quelques remarques salées, de subtiliser son objet chanceux du jour, de prendre des photos compromettantes en menaçant de les envoyer à Takao… Enfin pour résumer, Kuroko détenait un certain machiavélisme que n'enviait pas son Empereur de petit-ami.

 _Qui se ressemble s'assemble…_

* * *

Bien élevé, Midorima ne ripostait pas, se contentant de tiquer de la langue et de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Il lançait à l'occasion un ou deux proverbes pour clore le bec de son attaquant. L'ambiance n'était pas folichonne en gros.

Malgré les injonctions d'Akashi en privé, Kuroko restait sur ses positions arguant qu'il n'attaquait jamais Mido-kun. Forcément, il restait dans les limites de la bienséance. Immanquablement la discussion s'envenimait et les deux amoureux terminaient par faire la tête, chacun de leur côté. Et comme Tetsuya ne voulait jamais faire le premier pas, surtout s'il fallait avouer ses méfaits, la brouille durait longtemps.

Maintenant Akashi avait compris son fonctionnement… Il était des sujets épineux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'abordaient plus, vivant dans un faux déni. Mais ça prouvait que le fantôme aussi pouvait se révéler jaloux, ce qui paradoxalement, rendait fou de bonheur son fiancé.

L'amour ou les délices de la contradiction.


	27. Elastique

NdA :

Pardon mon petit Kuroko-love pour ces affabulations... je t'aime. Love.

* * *

 **Jour 26 – Elastique**

.

Outre son don pour passer inaperçu, Kuroko possédait un autre talent caché… Un de ceux que l'on ne pouvait soupçonner de prime abord.

Les quelques élus qui connaissaient son secret étaient les plus heureux de la Terre, enfin surtout un en fait.

Le Club très sélect des adorateurs de Kuroko pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu de leurs propres yeux et expérimentés ce don unique, terriblement perturbant.

Kuroko possédait le pouvoir de l'élasticité, comme Luffy D. Monkey, parfaitement ! Il avait le corps élastique, ou plutôt une partie forte pratique de son anatomie : ses fesses pouvaient accueillir tout et n'importe quoi.

Oui, vous avez bien lu : tout et n'importe quoi, ou plus exactement, différentes grosseurs de phallus ou d'objets allongés.

Aomine, dans sa majestueuse prose lui avait dit qu'il avait un cul magique qui pouvait tout s'enfiler.

Kagami en était resté scotché qu'un aussi petit gabarit puisse recevoir autant d'épaisseur dans l'étroitesse de ses fesses.

Kise ne s'en était pas remis, déclamant que le garçon discret avait été le meilleur amant de sa vie.

Akashi – l'heureux élu – après avoir médité pendant des heures sur le fait que son amant ait eu autant de partenaires et donc qu'il n'était plus pur du tout, bénissait tous les dieux de la Création d'avoir l'immense privilège de profiter chaque soir de cet atout fabuleux.

En un mot comme en cent : Kuroko Tetsuya, l'homme le plus ingénu de sa génération, avait un cul élastique. Point barre. Ce qui faisait le bonheur de son Empereur et des _fushojis_ en transe devant ce _bishonen_ époustouflant (*).

* * *

Note :

(*) : Je fais partie de ces fushojis.


	28. Tonnerre

**Jour 27 – Tonnerre**

.

Il faisait un boucan de tous les diables dehors. Par cette nuit d'été particulièrement chaude, le tonnerre grondait, amenant son lot d'éclairs et de fracas tonitruant. Par les interstices des volets, Kuroko pouvait voir des zébrures blanches crever le ciel d'encre.

A chaque fois qu'un claquement retentissait, il sursautait de surprise, ramenant le drap au niveau de son nez, comme pour se protéger. De l'autre côté du lit, Akashi souriait en coin. Quand il lui demandait s'il avait peur, son fiancé objectait et assurait le contraire. En vérité Kuroko voulait se rassurer lui-même avant de faire le fort devant son homme. C'était peine perdue puisque le garçon au don de clairvoyance savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Quelque part, la réaction de Kuroko s'avérait touchante et mignonne. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui avait peur du Croquemitaine.

Ce manège continua encore une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, Akashi roula sur le côté et prit dans ses bras un Kuroko tremblant. Ses mains touchèrent un pelage doux qui frissonnait également… Ce n'était autre que Nigou, lové contre son maître, couinant d'effroi. Akashi ferma ses paupières, son sourire satisfait toujours accroché sur ses lèvres.

Tel maître, tel chien dit-on.

Ca ne lui faisait rien de réconforter deux êtres vivants en même temps, après tout, ils formaient sa nouvelle famille désormais. Et en bon patriarche, il se devait de les protéger. Son amour s'étendait aussi à ce toutou adorable. Entre ses bras, il sentit les deux corps se détendre, il put s'endormir apaisé, sachant que Kuroko et son chien étaient déjà partis au pays des Rêves.


	29. Cadeau

**Jour 28 – Cadeau**

.

Le joli petit couple avait une belle vie. Une vie parfaite. Ils ne manquaient de rien ; possédaient un somptueux _loft_ au cœur du quartier chic de Tokyo, voyageaient souvent et étaient entourés de leurs amis.

Ils avaient vraiment une vie parfaite. Vu de l'extérieur.

Seulement, Akashi voyait dans les grands yeux de son mari un manque ternir ses iris céruléens, si purs en temps normal. Il remarquait ses mimiques crispées quand le sujet était abordé par quelqu'un, il captait les non-dits qui empoisonnent l'esprit. Il connaissait les tourments qui habitaient son compagnon, celui de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Surtout que Kuroko les adorait, ne cessant jamais de parler de son métier, des petits dont il avait la garde à la crèche. Dans ces moments là, son visage s'illuminait, ses yeux si impassibles brillaient d'un éclat particulier, celui de la joie. Il s'épanouissait vraiment à leurs côtés, ce que ne comprenait pas Akashi.

Au tout début de leur relation, il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir d'enfant, qu'il valait mieux se consacrer à leurs carrières et à leur couple. Ce à quoi Kuroko avait consenti, ne remettant que très rarement ce sujet délicat sur le tapis. Malheureusement au fil du temps, il en souffrait énormément. Même s'il ne disait rien, de peur de froisser son Empereur, la douleur persistait, insidieuse, effaçant peu à peu de sa candeur.

Kuroko risquait de devenir morose, et ça, Akashi ne le voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde. Surtout s'il s'obstinait à s'emmurer dans un silence pesant.

* * *

La veille de son propre anniversaire, Akashi avait prévenu son mari qu'il ne voulait rien. Pas de soirée, pas de cadeau, rien.

Le soir même, alors que Kuroko avait mijoté un repas digne de ce nom, le joueur professionnel de Shogi l'avait pris dans ses bras, prétextant qu'il devait lui parler. Il l'emmena au salon l'assoir sur leur canapé.

Akashi revint avec deux billets entre les mains qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

Kuroko les regarda suspicieux.

— Sei-kun, on avait dit que cette année nous ne partions pas en voyage. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie.

— Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un voyage ordinaire que je te propose. Regarde par toi-même.

L'assistant maternel détailla ces billets sans trouver quoi que ce soit de particulier, sauf la destination qui était l'Inde, plus particulièrement New Dehli. Ses yeux reflétant de l'incompréhension se portèrent sur Akashi.

— Ca veut dire quoi, tu veux aller visiter les palais hindous ?

— Non pas du tout, rit le jeune homme aux yeux écarlates en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Réfléchis Tetsu, à ton avis, ça veut dire quoi ?

Kuroko commençait de s'énerver, ne voyant pas où son mari voulait en venir. Il lui avait pourtant spécifié qu'il n'avait pas la tête à voyager en ce moment. Tout ça le fatiguait.

— Je ne sais pas Sei-kun.

— C'est parce que tu ne fais pas d'effort… Bon, je vais te le dire. Nous partons le mois prochain pour visiter des orphelinats, l'Inde possède malheureusement le plus grand nombre d'enfants abandonnés.

Il y eut comme un court circuit entre les synapses de Kuroko. L'information resta bloquée quelque part dans son cerveau. Il se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche en grand et de le regarder l'œil vitreux, un peu comme une carpe Koï sortie hors de l'eau. Ce qui eut pour effet l'hilarité d'Akashi, enfin il rit de son tintement raffiné.

— Quoi !? Tu peux répéter ?

Akashi répondit en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

— Nous allons adopter un enfant, enfin si tu en as toujours envie, je ne te force en rien.

— Sei-kun, ne te moque pas de moi.

— Mais jamais de la vie mon ange. Nous resterons le temps nécessaire pour faire les démarches et si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous y retournerons ou irons dans un autre pays, peu importe. Je veux juste te rendre heureux.

Kuroko ne sut pas quoi rétorquer. Les sanglots dans sa gorge barraient ses cordes vocales, tout comme les larmes qui ruisselaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à part que Seijuro lui offrait le plus beaux des cadeaux, de ceux inestimables qui n'ont pas de prix.


	30. Double

NdA :

Et voilà, on arrive bientôt à la fin de ce recueil, c'est triste quelque part, j'ai vraiment aimé passer le mois d'octobre avec Akashi et Kuroko.

Ce thème était fait pour notre Empereur adoré !

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

 **Jour 29 – Double**

.

Parfois il a envie de faire du mal à Kuroko. Lorsqu'il parle à d'autres ou lorsqu'il reste vers lui. Quand ses grands yeux inanimés le regardent comme si sa parole était d'or. Quand ils luisent de joie et plus encore quand ils pleurent.

Il a envie de tordre son esprit innocent, le faire plier au sien sans concession. Il veut voir toute la palette des émotions s'incruster sur son joli visage et ce, grâce à lui. Que Kuroko vibre, respire, joue uniquement pour lui.

Aussi, il souhaite déposer sa marque sur son âme, comme une laisse ou une emprunte qui le relierait éternellement à son maître. Même s'ils sont séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, il veut que le garçon aux cheveux ciel soit sien.

Le sien, sa petite chose, son animal docile, sa création.

Il en sourit d'avance, savoir que le passeur a été affecté par ses actes le réjouit. Kuroko est déjà changé, c'est magnifique. Il le reverra. Il le récupérera. Il le détruira.

* * *

Akashi se regarde dans le miroir, les yeux écarquillés, désemparé face à lui, _l'Empereur_ , l'autre.

Cet autre qui vit en lui. Cet autre qui s'empare de tout ce qu'il aime, tout ce qui compte dans sa vie. Cet autre enfin qui s'amuse à briser les liens qu'Akashi s'évertue à tisser avec ses amis. _Il_ veut le voir seul, aussi cassé que sa petite proie.

Le jeune capitaine pose sa main à plat contre le miroir, les dents serrées, un rictus de colère imprimé sur son visage. Il pensait que cet autre était parti pour de bon, a priori non, il s'est trompé. Peut-être que son égo est encore trop grand, qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour « vivre seul » mais une chose est sûre : il ne le laissera pas toucher Tetsuya. Jamais plus.


	31. Choquer

**Jour 30 – Choquer**

.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait choquer Akashi Seijuro digne fils de son père. Il était comme blasé de tout, dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait tout.

La réussite résonnait comme quelque chose de banal. Il gagnait tous les prix, toutes les victoires, les premières places. Les autres courbaient l'échine quand il les croisait, ses adversaires s'agenouillaient face à son _ankle break_. Il ne craignait personne que ce soit sur un terrain, devant un plateau de Shogi ou en classe.

Il incarnait l'absoluité, point à la ligne.

.

Avant.

Avant sa défaite face à Seirin.

Avant de se faire écraser par leur duo de choc.

Avant de perdre pour la première fois de sa vie.

.

Mais bien moins que la défaite, ce fut l'empathie de Kuroko lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras après le gong final qui l'ébranla. Son château de cartes s'effondra sur son lit de mépris. Après toutes ses manigances, le dédain fait à l'encontre du passeur, le voici qu'il lui pardonnait tout. Comble de l'ironie, c'était ce garçon chétif d'apparence qui le sauvait, le déliant de ses convictions. Kuroko offrait son absolution, ce qui provoqua un choc à Akashi ne s'imaginant pas que quelqu'un puisse faire preuve d'autant de désintéressement. Ses bras se refermèrent fort contre le corps de son adversaire, choqué de tout ce qui c'était joué sur ce parquet.


	32. Tranche

**Jour 31 – Tranche - Part**

.

 _Mukozuke Otsukuri où l'art de la coupe._

 _._

Kuroko avait un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres, pendant qu'il affutait ses couteaux de cuisine entre eux dans un cliquetis métallique agréable. Ce son l'apaisait. Il s'imaginait déjà trancher la viande tendre, ses lames s'enfonçant dans la chair profondément. Il visualisait les muscles accrochés aux tendons, les séparant d'un coup sec et net, puis les posant à plat sur son plan de travail pour les attendrir à l'aide d'un maillet.

Mais ce que préférait le jeune homme c'était cet « avant préparation », ce moment délectable où il cisaillait avec minutie la partie noble de la viande. Sa lame glissait à l'intérieur comme dans du beurre. Parfois elle rencontrait une réticence alors il était obligé d'y aller avec force, ce qui pouvait provoquer des déchirures au niveau de la chair. Par contre il n'aimait pas les os. Le tranchant de son ustensile buttait sur l'ivoire dans un raclement sordide. Il n'arrivait jamais à les casser, il fallait prendre quelque chose de plus costaud. Et cette partie plus rustique ne lui plaisait pas.

Non, Kuroko s'avérait être un esthète de la cuisine, un maître en l'art de la découpe, s'imposant une discipline quasi militaire.

Il se retourna tout en frottant ses lames l'une contre l'autre, un air extrêmement calme peint sur son visage.

— Tu préfères que je te prépare en _san mai oroshi_ ou en _sasagaki_ ? Ou alors en _wagiri_ , comme tu veux, après tout, tu es mon invité Akashi-kun.

L'interpellé, attaché de tout son long à une potence, les bras écartés ainsi que les jambes le fusillait du regard. Cependant il tenait à ne montrer aucune once de peur même si ses jambes flageolaient dans des tremblements imperceptibles et si la bile commençait à remonter son tube digestif.

— Comme tu veux, je te laisse choisir, c'est toi le chef.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

Kuroko fit une petite moue contrite, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure façon de préparer ce met de choix. De la pointe de son couteau, il effleura la clavicule à nue de son captif. Une perle écarlate fleurit sur le derme blanc, comme une Lycoris rouge. C'était un tableau enchanteur. Il en récupéra la gouttelette qu'il suça aussitôt.

— Et bien mon choix est fait. Tu seras tranché en _san mai oroshi_ , j'ai toujours aimé la précision des lamelles fines. La viande n'a que meilleur goût.

Akashi se mordit les lèvres au sang.

* * *

Devant son œuvre, lorsqu'il ajustait les fines lamelles de chair dans des sacs de congélation, Kuroko se félicita. Ne restait plus que le rosé délicat, comme des pétales de fleurs cristallisés à tout jamais dans son congélateur. Il n'oserait pas toucher à Akashi de sitôt, se contentant de savoir qu'il reposait dans son frigo, à l'abri du froid et des ravages du temps car jamais sa viande ne pourrirait, grâce à son art du tranchage.

. . .

 **FIN**

. . .

* * *

Lexique :

San mai oroshi : couper en fins filets, pour les poissons.

Sasagaki : en copaux.

Wagiri : en rondelle.

.

Référence flagrante à _Hannibal_ , EP5 S2.

.

NdA :

Et bien ce recueil est fini. J'ai adoré l'écrire au fil des jours, retrouver Akashi et Kuroko ensemble, dans des moments Fluffy ou plus Angst. Montrer leur quotidien ^_ ^

Je ne pensais pas en être capable au début.

Il fallait que je finisse sur une touche de Gore, après tout, c'est Halloween, c'était obligé. Je ne fais presque jamais dans ce genre mais ça m'a amusé de terminer comme ça.

Merci à _Kuro-Hagi, Wado_ , _Lawiki_ , _Nemeseia, Arthygold_ pour leur soutien.

Bouh j'ai pas envie de quitter les chouchous mais il le faut.

Akashi, Kuroko vous embrassent sans menace et Nigou vous léchouille.

PerigrinT.


End file.
